


Dean's Not So Secret Kink

by soulfulsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Sexual Humour, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsam/pseuds/soulfulsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest, PWP. There really is no plot, but this story involves Sam, Dean, and the Impala. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Not So Secret Kink

“Mm, that’s it Sam, a little to the left.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, Sammy, that’s perfect. Ooh, gently, gently, now, don’t wanna strip it. Mm, nice.”

Sam lifted his head, wiped the sweat from his face and looked up at Dean with his eyebrow cocked in interest. “Dude, are you actually getting turned on from watching me work on the car?”

Dean grinned. “You just left a little bit of grease on your forehead. And yes. You’re a dirty, dirty boy, Sammy.”

Sam laughed and looked back down at the Impala, where he was in the midst of loosening the screws holding the head gasket valve cover in place. “You are just…so weird.”

Dean walked across the hood of the car, got up behind him, and firmly grabbed his jean-clad ass with both hands. “You won’t be saying that in about ten minutes when I get you in the shower.”

He spread Sam’s cheeks with his hands and then pushed his pelvis against Sam’s ass so that he could feel Dean’s already fully hard length pressed up firmly against his crack. Sam dropped his wrench and gasped. “Jesus Dean, you weren’t kidding!”

Dean stood on his toes and began rubbing his crotch against Sam’s ass, pushing the entire length of his dick even harder between Sam’s cheeks and making him press his growing length against the warm metal of the car. “What’d I tell ya? Now come on, get your ass inside so I can suck that nice, big cock of yours in the shower.” He scraped his teeth along Sam’s ear. “And then I want to bring you to the bedroom so I can lick you open and then fuck you good and hard into the mattress.”

He licked a stripe down Sam’s sweaty neck, making him shiver despite the hot summer day, and then grabbed Sam’s head and pulled it back, exposing more of his long, tanned neck to him so he could begin nibbling along his goose-bumpy flesh. Sam closed his eyes and moaned.

“Mm, Dean…”

“You’re getting hard just thinking about it, aren’t you?”

Dean moved his mouth along Sam’s jawline, his smooth lips sliding along his slight stubble and Sam moaned embarrassingly loud. “Yeah.”

Dean pushed his body away from Sam and then tugged at his arm. “Mm, Sam, I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

When Sam looked at Dean he saw the raw hunger in his eyes and it made him grin wide enough to show all his teeth. 

“I should let you teach me how to work on the car more often,” he mused as he willingly let Dean pull him by the arm to their place, leading them both inside.


End file.
